


what would i do without you?

by Hauntedflamingo



Category: Billionaire Boys Club (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hauntedflamingo/pseuds/Hauntedflamingo
Summary: spoilers for the movie Billionaire Boys Club. Don't read this if you haven't seen the movie.
Relationships: Dean Karny/You





	1. Chapter 1

Dean’s car is already in the driveway when you get home. He had not been home this early since he started the BBC and you both moved in with Joe. He always came home late, from a meeting with clients or the rest of the BBC. As you walk through the door, you hang up your coat and your purse, finding your suitcase next to the door. “Dean, I’m home!” You shout, walking towards the bedroom. You hear his footsteps running down the stairs. “Hey baby.” He walks into the bedroom, giving you a quick kiss on the cheek. He steps back and you take in his appearance. “Why does it look like you started a moving company?” You smile, trying not to laugh at him. “Also, why is my suitcase next to the door?” Dean doesn’t return your smile. In fact, he seems anxious. “You need to stay at your sister’s apartment for a few days.”  
“What! Why?” You are taken aback, not expecting the conversation to take such a serious turn.  
“I can’t really explain. Just tell her that we had a fight. I already packed your bag with a few days of clothes. I will let you know when you can come back home.”  
“Okay?” Looking at him skeptically.

“Just trust me” He brings his hand up to your face stroking your cheek.

“I do.” Moving your face to kiss his palm. Walking back to the front door, you grab your coat and purse, not bothering to put them back on, as you head out the door. Dean quickly follows you with your suitcase and puts it in your car. Before you get in the car, he gives you a kiss on the lips that feels desperate. You pull him closer running your hands through his hair. He breaks away and squeezes your butt. You smile up at him. This time he smiles back but his eyes look sad. You know something is wrong with him but you can’t figure it out.

You drive to your sister’s apartment and ring the doorbell. She sees the suitcase in your hand. “What is wrong?” “Dean and I had a fight. Can I stay here for a few days?”  
“Sure, you can stay in the guest bedroom.” She Moves away from the door to let you in and closes it behind you, making sure to lock it. “You know now is not the time to be having a fight when you are supposed to be planning a wedding.”   
“Yes, I know.” Sitting down on the couch. “It’s just he is always home late and I never get to see him anymore since he started the business with Joe.”  
Your sister sits next to you. “Don’t worry you guys will figure it out. “What do you want to eat for dinner?”

“Whatever you want. I am going to take my stuff to the room.” Standing up, you grab your suitcase and walk down the hall. You and your sister eat, watch tv for a while, and then head off to bed.

Sitting at your desk, your phone rings. Sighing, you drop your pencil and pick up the phone. “This is Y/N.” Trying not to sound too irritated since your work was interrupted. On the other side of the phone you hear Deans voice “hey baby.” He sounds tired. “Dean? Are you okay?” You hear him exhale before he starts to speak “I was wondering if you would go down to the police station with me. They want to speak to me.” Stunned, you finally answer his question. “Let me go ask my boss”. Slowly you get up from your desk, walk down the hall and knock on your boss’ door. “Come in” she says. Opening the door, you walk in and sit down in the chair opposite the desk. “My fiancée wants me to go down with him to the police station.” Your voice is already wavering.

“Is everything okay?”

Taking a deep breath, you let it out. “He hasn’t told me the situation yet. I wanted to know if I could go with him. I don’t know how long it will take. Hopefully it will only be an hour but it might take longer. So, I might be back after lunch. Talking quickly so you don’t start crying.

“You can go. Just try to be back as soon as possible.

“Thank you.” Walking back to your desk, you try to calm your nerves before picking up the phone. “My boss said I can go. Are you already at the?” Feeling a lump form in your throat, not finishing the sentence.

“Baby, don’t cry. I will meet you there. Everything is going to be fine.” He says softly, trying to calm you down. Knowing you would not be able to say goodbye, you hang up the phone. You put away your work and grab your purse, running to the bathroom to fix your makeup and try to stop crying. On the way to the station, you try not to think about any reasons why the police would need to speak with him.

When you get to the station, you see Dean already standing by the door. Parking your car, you hurry across the lot. He doesn’t say a word, just grabs your hand tight and opens the door. You sit down in the waiting area while he goes to talk to the receptionist. A few minutes later he is led out of your sight.


	2. Chapter 2

You pull out your book from your purse and turn to the page that was marked. It usually keeps you occupied but right now it was not working. You could not concentrate on the words. Your mind keeps traveling back to Dean. Not knowing what was going on with him. The feeling in your stomach just gets worse by the minute. Putting your book back in your purse, you look around quickly, trying to think about something else. The vending machines.   
Even though you are too nervous to eat, you dig through your purse to find your wallet. Getting up from your seat, you walk to the machine, settling on chips and candy. You try not to look at the other people as you go back to your seat. Once you sit down, you put the food in your purse and start chipping away at your nail polish. After your nail polish is gone, you start to chew on your nails.   
You look up at the clock to check the time. An hour has already passed and still no sign of him. Where is he? You wonder, trying to control your emotions so you do not to start crying all over again. You did not want everyone in the waiting room to start staring at you. Every time another person walks down the hallway back to the seating area, you get more and more agitated.  
An eternity seems to pass before you see Dean turn the corner. Behind him you see Joe walk past, handcuffed with two police officers. Dean notices the horrified look on your face. As he gets closer, you stand up. “Ready?” You ask, hoping Dean answers yes. You could not take any more suffering for today. “Yes, let’s go.” He replies. You breathe a sigh of relief that Dean gets to leave the station. Grabbing his hand, you drag him through the door and out towards your car. You turn to face Dean, leaning against your car. “I saw Joe.” 

“I could tell by the look on your face.” Dean leans closer to you, noticing that you are still on edge. “Are you okay?”   
“Not really, I was freaking out. I was so worried. I didn’t think I would ever see you again.” Dean pulls you into a hug. “I’m sorry baby. I did not think it would take so long.” You melt into him closing your eyes, never wanting to let him go again. It was where you always felt the safest. You stand there for a few minutes just breathing in Dean’s scent and listening to his heart beat. But then a thought comes to mind, reminding you that you are still outside the police station. Lifting up your head to look at him. “Wait, can we go back to Joe? What did he do?” You ask. Dean lets go of you and puts his hands on either side of you, boxing you against your car. “I can’t tell you now. I don’t want anybody to overhear. Do you have time for lunch?”  
“Yeah. That doesn’t sound suspicious at all.” The sarcasm dripping from your voice. Dean raises one of his eyebrows. “Sorry, that was uncalled for.” Shaking your head, you look down at your watch. “It’s 10:45 now. By the time I get to work it will be my lunch break anyway.” Digging through your purse to find your keys. “I told my boss I might be back after lunch so we might as well go eat.” You did not want to tell him you were not hungry.

Dean takes your keys from you unlocking your car door. “Spago opens at 11. We can go there.” He opens your car door so you can get in. Taking your keys, you start your car and wait for Dean to get in his, following him. During the drive to Spago, you try to relax so you will be able to eat. You think about what still needed to be done for the wedding to get your mind off of everything that just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Since Spago barely opened, there were not many customers. You and Dean were escorted to a table by the server who greeted you at the door. “Can we have a booth?” You ask him. Even though the place was almost empty, you wanted a booth. It was easier to be secluded from other people if you were in a booth. You catch a glimpse of the annoyed look on the server’s face as he walks you over to a booth. It seemed like you weren’t the only one having a bad day. After he reluctantly takes your lunch order, you lean closer to Dean. “Now can you tell me what Joe did to get arrested?” You did not want to keep bothering him but you really wanted to know.

“You remember Ron. The guy I introduced you to at Christmas party?” 

The only other guy that you spend at much time with as you do Joe ever since you guys started the BBC. Nodding your head. “What does he have to do with anything?”  
“Don’t freak out. I know you will.” He grabs your hand from the table. “Wait until I explain everything then you can have a meltdown later.” He looks around making sure nobody is about to walk by. You didn’t think his voice could get any lower. “Joe killed him. Ron was supposed to wire money into our account. That was all a lie. He never intended to give us any money. The BBC is over. Actually, it was over before Joe got arrested.”  
Crossing your arms on the table, you place your head on top of them. You sit there trying to get a grasp of what you just heard. “Seriously?” You whisper to yourself. This is not what you were expecting. You can see why he told you to not have a meltdown. You were in disbelief. You thought Dean’s company was doing fine. Now his partner was in jail because he killed a guy. The same guy that was supposed to be helping them with their company. How do you reassure him that everything would be okay when you didn’t know yourself? 

Lifting up your head, you see the server approaching the table with your drinks. As soon as your drink is set on the table, you grab it and take a few sips. It gives you something to do while you try to figure out what to say. Now you knew why he was acting weird the day before. It was probably too early to ask him this question but it was worth a shot. “So... what are you going to do now?” You two sit there in silence for a few minutes. Every time he opens his mouth something worse comes out. But what he says next makes your veins run cold. “I understand if you change your mind about wanting to marry me.”

Dean was right, this wasn’t the time to make a scene. Closing your eyes, you try to remain calm. But. You. Can’t. Here he was going through the failing of his business, among other things. Did he really think he would lose you too? Taking a deep breath before you unleash on him. When you open your eyes, you make eye contact with him. “How can you say that?” You whisper through gritted teeth, smacking him in the arm. “Is it because your company is done? You can’t get rid of me that easily Mr. Dean Karny”. Poking him in the chest. 

He stares at you before moving closer to you. He places his mouth next to your ear, whispering “what if I killed someone?” You look up at him, your stomach flips when you see his eyes start to fill up with tears. You grab his face with your hands, looking into his eyes. “Listen to me. There is no way you could kill someone. If you did, it would not be on purpose.” Dropping your hands, you drape your legs over his lap. Wrapping your arms around him, you lean against his chest. “I can’t see you being a cold-blooded killer. We have been together since we were sixteen. I know you Dean. You don’t have the capacity to kill anyone. No matter how mad you get at them.” Looking back up at him, you wipe away his tears. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you no matter what happens”.

“Are you sure?” He asks, uncertainly.

“Yes Dean.” You kiss him softly. “But we do need to move out of that house since Joe is not going to be back anytime soon.”

“We can’t afford it. We couldn’t really afford it before.” You stare at Dean, feeling overwhelmed and heartbroken. How could you be so oblivious to what was going on with him? Dean sighs, running his hands through his hair. “We just got in way over our heads.” The food arrives just in time to break up the conversation. With the wealth of information Dean threw at you, the feeling in your stomach starts to return. You don’t touch your food but instead watch Dean eat. He notices you playing with the silverware. “Why aren’t you eating?” 

“I don’t think my stomach can handle it after what you just told me. How can you eat?” 

“Actually, I feel a little better getting all that off my chest. I have been wanting to tell you what has been going on with the company for a while. I just did not want to burden you with my problems.” 

“Seriously Dean.” You scoff. “We are about to get married. Just so you know, your problems became my problems when we started dating. Which you should have figured out by now.” Dean finishes eating and pays. You guys walk out, taking your leftovers and retrieve your cars from the valet. “So, you want to come over to my sister’s later? I am making spaghetti. I mean there is no reason for you to stay at the house by yourself anyway. Or I could get my stuff and go back to the house.” 

“It would be better for you to stay at your sister’s apartment until we find our own. Is your sister’s boyfriend going to be there? He hates me.”

“Only because you have a better job than him.” Smirking at Dean. You weren’t too keen about your sister’s boyfriend either. “But if you get to the apartment first, he can’t tell you to leave, especially since he doesn’t even live there.” A car beeps separating Dean from you. “I guess that’s my cue to leave.” Giving Dean a kiss, you get into your car. He closes the door, walking back to his. You wave as you drive away.


End file.
